To conquer a hero
by BlueStar19
Summary: A present to me from a friend. One-shot. Warnings inside. And please do not hate her for those that already know who gave it to me. She was just doing something nice for me to put my mind at ease. I have problems right now and this present helped me. So for those who know please go back to being her reader. Thank you.


A/N: Ok so I'm just reposting this story. I didn't know that putting the author of this story would affect them so badly. I don't want them to delete their profile because their readers don't approve of this story. Like in the summary it has helped me. Especially since I've been going through depression and other things where I live. So if you did read this and you know who gave it to me, please don't hate her. She is a really great author and I don't want her to lose anymore of her readers. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does

Gift fiction for - BlueStar19

Warning – torture and death of major character

Summary – One shot for BlueStar19 from an awesome friend.

To conquer a hero

* * *

Harold Attinger, James Savoy, Joshua Joyce, and several others watched in amazement as their man made creation tore into Optimus Prime. The Autobot commander had new armor on as well and Galvatron was tearing through the armor like it was tissue paper. Galvatron smashed Optimus head first into a brick building; and then threw him onto the road head first.

"Told you my robots could do it," Joyce remarked as they watched the monitors.

"Have Galvatron restrain him so he can torture him," Attinger ordered.

"Yeah alright," Joyce said as he gave a nod to one of his men.

The guy gave commands to Galvatron who did what he was told; and quickly subdued the weakened Prime. Galvatron used a rare but very strong metal in fact the strongest metal on Earth to restrain him. Optimus moaned softly, while he was being restrained by the man made robot. Attinger watched on the monitor then and smiled.

"When he is done with that tell Galvatron to shock him with a ton of volts through his body," Attinger replied.

Galvatron hooked up the charges into Optimus' body; and let them go off sending volts through the Prime's body. They watched as Optimus' body convulsed and he shouted out in pain as one by one the volts hit him. Galvatron made each volt higher each time; which caused Optimus to short several times.

"Hit him with stronger currents," Attinger ordered.

Galvatron made the currents stronger and when he did the rush that went through him was so strong and powerful. They all noticed what was happening to his eyes.

"Look at his eyes," James said as they looked closer while Optimus arched up in complete and utter pain.

Optimus' optics went much brighter and then dulled and then went brighter still as he cried out as his optics exploded. Energon trickled down his face then.

"S-Stop….." Optimus ground out. "P-Please…."

Galvatron smiled evilly then.

"Oh yes, that will work," he snarled as he pulled out a vile with something in it.

Silence….

"You won't know when to expect more pain now that you're blind," Galvatron said as he opened the vile and let the contents drip onto Optimus.

Acid…

The acid ate away at Optimus' armor; Galvatron got some searing hot metal sticks ready. Optimus had no way of knowing what was next not being able to see made it scary for him. Galvatron suddenly shoved the searing hot metal sticks into Optimus; he rammed one in his port, one in his side; several in different places. The humans watched as Optimus tried to move away but Galvatron forced the Prime to stay put.

"Nice," Attinger replied as Optimus screamed out in pain.

Galvatron took a crowbar and rammed it into Optimus' chest plates and got them open. He slammed the searing metal rods into Optimus' chest just messing his spark by mere inches.

"P-Please s-stop t-this madness," Optimus slurred as Galvatron reached down and wrapped his fingers about the chest plates and pulled causing a scream to erupt from the prime as he was stabbed right in his stomach.

"Ahhhh," Optimus screamed as he arched up in agony trying to get away from the awful pain.

"Look at that never thought he would be able to bring down Optimus Prime; but looks like we will win." Attinger said.

"Yeah, he's a mess; what else can Galvatron do to him?" Savoy asked as they looked at Joshua Joyce.

"Anything you like," Joyce said.

"Can he kill him?" Attinger asked.

Silence…

"Yeah of course, do you want him killed?" Joyce asked.

"Yes," Attinger replied.

"Alright, there are numerous ways to kill him; I think I may have a very painful way." Savoy replied.

"What?" asked Joshua Joyce.

"Rip his abdomen open and tear his tanks apart do not allow anything to be spared is that clear," Attinger replied.

"Alright, let Galvatron know what to do," Joyce replied.

Galvatron reached for Optimus and then started to tear and rip his armored abdomen; as the crunching of Optimus' metal could be heard now. Galvatron grabbed Optimus' head and smashed it onto the ground perfectly and kept smashing it crushing his head slightly. He kept punching holes into Optimus' stomach; as Optimus screamed as Galvatron's fists pulled out wires and parts of Optimus' inner workings.

It was an awesome sight to behold. Optimus screamed until his vocals gave out and all that remained was static; then Galvatron smiled and used a blade to pierce Optimus' tank. Galvatron's blade tore into Optimus' tank and he twisted the blade so deep. The rest of energon coming out then. Then he shoved the blade into Optimus' interfacing panel; and tore that apart while Optimus was smoking and malfunctioning now from all the damage.

"It shouldn't be long now how much more can he stand?" Savoy remarked.

"Yes," Attinger and Joyce said just as anxious for Optimus Prime's demise.

They watched the monitor as Galvatron used a saw on Optimus' servos next; they watched the saw bite into armor and protoform as his servo detached from the rest of his body. They saw energon pouring out of him from everywhere; his engines sputtered trying to push whatever energy was left to his dying spark. Galvatron moved to the remaining servo and cut that servo off next; while energon poured out of that one too. Then Galvatron made his way toward a leg; and he sawed each leg off of Optimus.

"Blinded, ripped apart in the gut, his insides falling apart and out, dismantled got to admit this is an extremely hot thing to watch." Savoy said.

Attinger's eyes were wide and full of excitement as he watched Galvatron tearing the Autobot commander apart.

"Behead him," Attinger ordered.

Joyce nodded; and gave the command to Galvatron who obeyed them. He positioned Optimus' neck and took his saw and cut the head off next; and then he reach over and yanked Optimus' spark chamber out and crushed it fully in his fist. Even though, Optimus had already perished by then; Galvatron put a pole through the head and roared in conquest.

"I did it, I finally completely and utterly destroyed him I shattered and ruined Optimus Prime!" Galvatron exclaimed as he looked at the mutalilated body of Optimus Prime.

Silence….

"Humans listen well I might have taken your orders so I could destroy Optimus Prime; but you should have listened to him for now I am going to destroy this planet. Rise up my brothers follow me," Galvatron ordered as all the man made creations rebelled against KSI killing everyone on sight and their only hope of survival died when Optimus Prime sputtered his last intake and died.


End file.
